Forum:Necros Galaxy Map
As the name and the massive freaking image suggests, i'm drawing together a galaxy map for the Necros period. *Grey is UNSC *Green is USR *Dark blue is Machina *Vorenus is light blue *Plainsfier is red *Brutes are brown *Jackals are yellow *Covenant Remnant/Pirate territory is purple *Necros is dark grey Now, when i finish it, its going to be interactive but has the problem of not being uploadable onto Halo Fanon so i will personally email/send it over MSN it to people. So far i got a prototype with only the Sol system viewable. However, aside from showing off, I'm looking into ideas for planets and systems. If you want the prototype, gimmie your email/msn/skype/whatever, unless i already have it, and i will send it to you. System add If you want to make systems and such, the way i've organised it is a menu appears when you hover over a dot, representing a system and shows a number of tables for each major planetoid/station in that system. For example, Sol system has Earth, Luna, Mars and the Jovian Moons. If you want to add a station or a planet, heres the simple table for it *Name- *System- *Function- *Population- *Satelites- *Description- *Name- Palamok *System- Napret III System *Function- Yanme'e Hive Capital *Population- 8.132 billion Inhabitants *Satelites- Naxook, Oquiu, Ka'amoti, Kami *Description- The homeworld of the Yanme'e, it serves as a base for all their operations. It is the largest of all Yanme'e hives, and houses the Yanme'e High Queen. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) *Name-Sion *System- NGC 418 Sion System *Function- Capital system of fleetcom sector 3 *Population-3,9 billion human *Satelites- none *Description- A vast planet 65% water 37 light year CF 16:27, 9 July 2008 (UTC) *Name-New Hope *System- Ares System *Function- Second Human Business District *Population- 6.2 billion Humans *Satelites- Faith *Description- New Hope was a UNSC colony world in the Ares System, nearly 15 lightyears away from Sol System. It served mainly as an industrial and commercial district for the Humans. - Artificial | Intelligence 16:34, 9 July 2008 (UTC) *Name- Matrebnia VIII *System- Metrebnian II System *Function- shipyard/Ore mining *Population- 1.7 Billion *Satelites- Acer, Maroc *Description- Metrebnia VIII is a UNSC colony, with a huge shipyard, primarily used by Gen-Tech. The planet is very rich in titanium ore, and is mined for use in the shipyards there and others across UNSC controlled space. ONI recon 111|My Base|*My Comm Channel 16:50, 9th July 2008 (UTC) *Name- Major *System- Majoran System *Function- Capitol of Majoran Empire *Population - 3.8 Billion *Satellites- G'ch *Description- A lush planet, covered in various terrains, this is allso the homeworld of the Majorans *Name- H'ck System- Major System *Function- Most successful, economically, of Unggoy worlds *Population- 6.2 Billion *Satellites- M'llp *Description- An Icy, Methane world sustaining one of the largest Grunt majority populations in the Galaxy. Ugh, Here's The Goods... As promised, I have 20-odd systems for ya. Pretty much blank, though. You guys please fill this stuff in... SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 23:30, 10 July 2008 (UTC) *Name- Timberwolfe *System- Wolf 359 *Function- *Population-Small *Satelites-None *Description-Temperate, alpine forest *Name- Hesperides *System- Alcyone *Function- *Population- Small *Satelites- Atlas, rocky moon *Description-Jungle with mostly introduced wildlife *Name- Naiad *System- Asterope *Function- *Population- Small *Satelites- Dryad, temperate plains moon *Description-Oceanic, with small colony *Name- Caladros *System- Taygeta *Function- *Population- Small *Satelites- None *Description- Domed colony on an airless world *Name- Tayg-Rho *System- Taygeta *Function- *Population- Small *Satelites- Is a sattelite of a gas giant, Tayg-Kappa *Description- Rocky, but terraformed. *Name- Vespera *System- Ara *Function- *Population- Small *Satelites- Small rocky moon *Description-Airy cliffs and mediterranean climate. *Name- Hasseran *System- Omicron Ceti *Function- *Population- Small *Satelites- None *Description- Desert world with little edibles, but a lot of minerals. *Name- Chiron *System- Alpha Centauri *Function- *Population- Large *Satelites- Nessus Prime *Description- A large, plains world with a fleet production station in orbit. *Name- Solenis *System- Celaeno *Function- *Population- Small *Satelites- None *Description- Cool, mountanous world. *Name- Alyoshka's World *System- Proxima Centauri *Function- *Population- Few *Satelites- Kearsgard, man-positioned asteroid base *Description- Hot, humid world with barely terraformed surface. Named after explorer who died on the surface. *Name-Daritha *System- Alpha Piscis Austrini *Function- *Population- Small *Satelites-None *Description-Cold, icy planet. *Name- Nymphaltes *System- Kepler *Function- *Population- Small *Satelites- None *Description-Mostly stormy oceanic *Name- Ares II *System- Ares System *Function- Shipyard planet *Population- Small UNSC *Satelites- Extensive orbital shipyards *Description- Very earth-like. *Name- Greymark *System- Cygnus *Function- *Population- Small *Satelites- Eudaimos and Logos, two asteroids. *Description- A grey wasteland of a planet used for extreme industry. *Name- Elenor *System- Haven V *Function- USR Colony Planet *Population- Large *Satelites- Verinae, Mona'ar *Description- A planet overgrown with life. Dense swamps and forests riddle the outer layer. Large natural tunnels fill the inner crusts of the planet. Name- Verinae *System- Haven V *Function- Research Planet *Population- Small *Satelites- Elenor, Mona'ar *Description- A planet frozen in an ice age, it is mainly used for Research by the USR. Covenant Neutralists Yes they are in teh Necros. Ajax and I have talked on length about how they are going to fit and they are going to work as an ecanomic, medical, industrial and post-battle mop-up supoort faction. However they do have six systems by this time and so they need their own colour terratory. They live right on the edge of the Orion Arm (i think that's the name of it) and their colonies are fairly close together. So i won't bore you to death about each planet or the CN's background but i'll do the capital planet to save time. Also can i have a patch of dark blue on the galaxy map for the CN please? *Name-Keonsay *System-Delta Kanteon system *Function-Covenant Neutralists home world *Population-12 billion *Satelites-2 moons *Description-The CN's homeworld and by far the most protected too. Serving as a main hub of industry, military production and societies, this planet is the heart of the CN empire. *Name-Siragus Prime *System-Siragus system *Function-CN's second most populated planet and system *Population-10 billion *Satelites-2 moons *Description-The first CN colonised planet and system *Name-Orios Prime *System-Orios system *Function-Military base *Population-1 billion *Satelites-none *Description-partially destroyed from the Orion Arm war it is now military training and stronghold system *Name-Tropica *System-Zeta Kanteon system *Function-main tourist and holiday planet for the galaxy *Population-7 billion *Satelites-4 moons *Description-This planet has a high temperature and blazing suns. It creates a high income for the CN and is a holiday hotspot for many species. *Name-Pyroneous IV *System-Pyroneous system *Function-Pyron harvesting industry. *Population-3 billion *Satelites-1 moon *Description-This planet is used by Pyroneous Amoury but is protected by the CN. It manufactures MARC and Pyronic technology on a mass scale for many faction's weapons and engines. *Name-Phantom *System-Xerorg system *Function-Research outpost *Population-80 million *Satelites-Thousands of astroids in its ring systems *Description-Used to develop secret projects and only known to exist by high commanding officers on the CN, this outpost is extremely desolate. It is kept out of the public eye and invests in contraversial research for the benifit of the CN military. These are yet to be made so bare with me but basically, the CN has a small empire and so i think they need an area on the galaxy map. Thanks: 12 and 10 Billion...U do know thats a bigger population than the busiest Hive planet of the drones ,as preached by LOMI (Bows head).....either evry1 else should take on a population increase FTW (Replace Win with Worlds...and The with Their....it might of been easier to just of written that...to late now....yet i still write...dam) or mayb u got some bad figures...sry I might have. I think i should halve everything! Anyway it's not final and so i'll see what's popin when i get to making them. I actually got my figure from Halopedia. Canon info FTW. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:24, 15 July 2008 (UTC) *parkster has a dumb moment* What does FTW mean exaclty? I treat FTW, *excuse me for this*, Fuck the World. Boys in school kept repeating FTW a lot...Curiosity!! - Artificial | Intelligence 16:09, 16 July 2008 (UTC) puahahah wow i've never heard of FTW being used like that subtank. FTW usually means For The Win unless it's been changed. Hollywood Yeah, Subby, i think that Hollywood's explanation fitted the sentance! Anyway, i like the guts you got for showing your view!!! Well, the boys at my school repetitively say it over and over again...so I ask them and got the answer in the previous comment...anyways, now I know what it truly meant... =D - Artificial | Intelligence 18:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) URF *Name-Liko *System-Ahasuerus System *Function-War factories for newer and better machines are to be found here. *Population-500 Thousand *Satelites-Exodus, Ezra, Nehemiah *Description-One of the first of the break away planets from the UNSC, led by Commander Nitro. It has since barely lingered on as it has been ravaged by Holy Wars and such. UNSC *Name-Ireland II *System- Breta Amaro System *Function- Colony World *Population- 100 Million *Satelites- 1 Moon *Description- Large grassy world with large citys scattered *Name-Leucopetra *System- Nova Cantabricus *Function- Agricultural and Mining World *Population- 1 million *Satelites- 1 moon (Agrippa) *Description- Sub-Tundra at the poles, Rainforests inhabit the northern and south-eastern parts, deserts inhabit the south-western part, and the central area is covered by grasslands and mountains. The eastern and western continents were once the same until about 10 million years ago when both a flood and continental drift separated them. The planet is fairly rich in both ore and fertile soil making it fairly important for the AUR war effort. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:18, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Abhorred *Name: Arbul *System: Atrum Incompertus System *Function: Homeworld of the Abhorred *Population: Over 9.6 Billion *Sattelites: 3 Moons (Marsus, Grendur, and Lilph, respectively) *Description: A rather small, battered world, Arbul's surface is adorned with craters and scorched earth, remnants of the many inter-clan wars that took place for generations. Dominated by 2 continents and a sea of water high in chlorine, Arbul has been nearly stripped of resources due to overly-thriving Abhorred industry. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:28, 30 August 2008 (UTC) New Galaxy Map Now as Ajax has been a busy bunny and i've cleared some stuff up with him and LOMI, i took the liberty of making a new galaxy map. It isn't interactive but it shows what's poppin in the outer arm. There are onyl three new things to it. The new brown areas are JA controlled. The dark blue is Covee Neutralist and the dark red circle is an independant sangheili specialist company who work with the CN, and no one else. Now you may be thinking why the CN get a fat load of territory, well that's all down to the outer arm war, which should be hitting the site once the Necros is finished. A few users now already the ins and outs but its a secret, because i want to make it good. However i'm not doing it now because of the Necros. So they're your reasons. So that's about it, i'm sure this isn't the last map, this is just my contributions. Hope you like it!